Visitante Inoportuno
by Morthe
Summary: Si habría que reconocer algo de Alfred F. Jones, sería su increíble capacidad para llegar justamente en el momento más inoportuno. Sadiq lo sabía, después de todo lo aprendió por las malas. La próxima vez… cerraría la puerta con seguro. *TurquiaxJapon*


**Visitante Inoportuno**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **TurquiaxJapón / SadiqxKiku

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 85% mía.

**Guías:** _Pensamientos y recuerdos _; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Alfred ; Yaoi (Chicoxchico) ; Insinuaciones de Lime.

* * *

Si las miradas matasen, Alfred F. Jones, alias el gordo capitalista, no solo estaría muerto, yacería enterrado cien metros bajo tierra, y en realidad eso sería decir poco, solo bastaba echar un vistazo al aura amenazadora alrededor suyo para adivinar que no solo su mirada, si no su cuerpo entero ansiaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa para aquel americano.

- ¡Hey Kiku! Me estoy muriendo de hambre… ¡Qué te parece si le traes unos bocaditos al _hero_!

Una vena saltó en su frente, sus dientes rechinaron, el aura a su alrededor se volvió aun más oscura. Estaba a un paso de ir y sacar a ese americano a patadas, ganas no le faltaban, pero por enésima vez tuvo que contenerse. La conciencia del lugar en el que se encontraba y que sería una lástima pasarse limpiando la habitación en lo que quedaba de la tarde reprimieron sus impulsos homicidas, al menos momentáneamente.

Sadiq pasó una mano por sus cortos cabellos, intentando tranquilizarse, pero la molesta risa del americano sumado a los estridentes sonidos que provenían de aquel infernal aparato le produjeron un agudo dolor de cabeza. Era irritante, sumamente irritante.

Tomó bruscamente el vaso que yacía sobre la mesa y con un rápido movimiento lo llevó a sus labios, bebiendo todo su contenido de un solo trago. El caliente líquido bajó por su garganta, era té verde, el sabor se lo decía, pero como le hubiese gustado que fuese algún tipo de bebida alcohólica. Aquello sin duda hubiese hecho todo más llevadero.

- Hahahaha… ¡Tomen eso _zombies_, nadie puedo vencer al _hero_!

Maldijo por lo bajo, el insistente dolor de cabeza comenzaba a intensificarse. Buscó con la mirada a Kiku, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Extrañado, tuvo el impulso se pararse de la esquina en la que se había auto relegado e ir a buscarlo, pero unos horrorosos alaridos le sobresaltaron a tal punto que le hicieron tropezar con la pequeña mesa en la que hace pocos minutos se encontraba recargado. El vaso rodó por el piso, afortunadamente este se encontraba vació.

Se incorporó y miró al americano con odio. Nuevos pensamientos homicidas asaltaron su mente, y en ese preciso momento no estaba muy seguro de querer reprimirlos. Quizás ya era hora de que Estados Unidos de Norte América se consiguiera un nuevo representante, no les vendría mal. Si eso llegase a suceder, él sería el primero en festejarlo.

Una estridente explosión, una nueva carcajada y su paciencia llegó al límite.

- ¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez! – se paró del lugar en el que se encontraba y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia el americano.

Alfred dejó de matar a los _zombies_ virtuales que aparecían en la inmensa televisión y se quitó los auriculares. Miró extrañado a la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? No pude escucharte. – Soltó una irritante carcajada mientras ponía en pause su juego.

- ¡Que te callaras gordo!

- ¡¿Ahhh?! Pero si no tiene sentido jugar en silencio, le quita toda la emoción. ¿Y a quien le llamas gordo? – Alfred bufó molesto e infló sus cachetes, estaba harto de que todo el mundo le llamaran gordo. - ¡No estoy gordo! Son solo mis músculos…

- Me importa un carajo. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

- Pero porqu-… - Alfred se quedo pensativo unos segundos, luego miró a Sadiq con picardía – Ahhh, así que era eso. ¡Me lo hubieses dicho desde el principio!

- ¿D-de qué estás hablando? - Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, el gordo no podría saber aquello, ¿O sí?

- ¡Ya quita esa cara viejo! – Dijo Alfred, haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas – Si querías jugar solo debías de decírmelo. Aunque te advierto que jamás podrás derrotar al _hero, _hahahaha.

Sadiq temblaba de furia, a la mierda los buenos modales. Cogió de la camiseta al americano y se dispuso a echarlo por la ventana. Alfred borró la sonrisa de su rostro, aun no entendía del todo las intenciones de ese sujeto pero presentía que no eran exactamente agradables.

Se miraron desafiantes, Sadiq reunió todas sus fuerzas y se dispuso a cumplir su cometido. ¿Qué más daba? Los tratados de paz internacionales podrían esperar.

Forcejearon un rato más, cada uno queriendo demostrar su poderío al otro, hasta que repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una silueta que cargaba una bandeja entre sus brazos.

Al ver escena, Kiku se apresuró a acercarse a ellos y colocando suavemente su mano en el brazo de su pareja, le detuvo.

- Sadiq-san, por favor cálmese.

Kiku le miró suplicante, un "Ten paciencia" se leía claramente en sus ojos. Sadiq suspiró, dejó libre al americano y a paso malhumorado regresó al sitio en el que se encontraba en un principio. El dolor de cabeza se había marchado, pero su furia continuaba. Una extraña opresión en su pecho se hizo presente.

Alfred, no muy seguro de lo que había pasado, volvió a retomar su partida, gritando y riendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- ¡Hey Kiku!, ¿Trajiste los bocaditos?

Kiku asintió, dejó la bandeja llena de bocaditos en una mesa cercana, y aprovechando que Alfred solo tenía ojos para las botanas, se alejó de él y se acercó cautelosamente al lugar en el que se encontraba su novio.

Sadiq sintió a Kiku sentarse a su lado, pero le ignoró. Este, sin darse por vencido, le cogió una mano y acariciándola suavemente intentó consolarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte del moreno. Este aún se encontraba demasiado molesto como para ceder.

Suspiró, en realidad no se encontraba furioso con Kiku. Si bien le había molestado un poco el hecho de que terminase siendo el que había sido regañado, ese no era principal motivo de su estado de ánimo. El verdadero culpable se encontraba a algunos metros de él, devorando sin ningún recato todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance.

Refunfuño por lo bajo, realmente era injusto. Ese debió de haber sido SU día, después de todos los problemas por los que había pasado para planear aquello realmente quería que esta vez saliesen bien las cosas. Pero para su desgracia, desde la inoportuna llegada de aquel americano, todos sus planes se habían ido por el retrete.

o0o0o0o

Era lunes, y según el calendario era un día como cualquier otro. Bueno, por lo menos para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para él. Aquel era "SU" día.

Se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, lo primero que hizo al terminar de despertarse fue bajar hacia la cocina, específicamente hacia el almanaque que se encontraba colgado en la pared. Sin remordimientos, arrancó abruptamente la hoja que marcaba Domingo 3 de Setiembre y contempló satisfecho el nuevo número impreso en el papel. Ese día era Lunes 4 de Septiembre, el día en el que por fin podría visitar a Kiku.

Sonrió animado, había estado esperando aquella oportunidad desde hace días. La semana anterior había sido muy ajetreada, entre la diplomacia y las festividades por el día de su independencia no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder viajar a Japón. De hecho, y ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, hacia más de una quincena que no veía a Kiku. Una eternidad sin duda.

Estaba demás mencionar que el día de su "cumpleaños" lo pasó solo. No exactamente en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que aquel día había recibido las visitas de muchos países y un gran celebración que duró un par de días, pero a pesar de estar rodeado de un sin número de gente, se sintió solo. El regalo que había recibido desde Japón días después le animó gratamente pero no estaría complemente feliz hasta poder volver a ver a Kiku.

Y era por ese motivo que aquel era SU día. Por fin había podido encontrar un hueco en su agenda y el permiso de su presidente para ausentarse un par de días, por lo que no los desperdiciaría.

Comió rápidamente un desayuno ligero, consistente en una taza de café y unas tostadas y procedió a bañarse lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez bañado, cogió una maleta y metió algunas ropas dentro, no demasiadas, pero si las suficientes para lo que durara su estancia. Se vistió con ropas ligeras y con maleta en mano se dirigió rápidamente hacia el aeropuerto.

La ventaja de ser un país era el poder tener ciertos "´privilegios" al momento de viajar, y no dudo en aprovecharlos. A penas llegó al aeropuerto, subió al jet privado que le estaba esperando, y sin demora partieron rumbo a su destino.

El viaje fue largo y agotador. Considerando las horas de viaje y el cambio de horario, terminó llegando al día siguiente. Pero el viaje valió la pena, lo primero que vió al entrar al aeropuerto fue un enorme letrero que rezaba "Feliz cumpleaños Sadiq-san (atrasado)" y a Kiku, que lo esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Bienvenido Sadiq-san – Kiku le regaló una sonrisa y esperó pacientemente a que este se acercase - no estaba muy seguro de cuando iba a llegar, así qu-…

Kiku no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía planeado, ya que unos labios se estamparon contra los suyos, acallándolo en el acto. Sonrió, y pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del moreno, correspondió gustoso al beso.

Se quedaron contemplándose por un largo rato, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro. La gente que iba y venía los miraba extrañados, pero en realidad a ellos no les importaba, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos en el mundo.

Podrían haberse quedado así eternamente, pero desafortunadamente un hombre de seguridad llegó con un alfiler y sin compasión explotó la burbuja rosa que habían formado a su alrededor, por así decirlo. En realidad, se dirigió con una cara de pocos amigos hacia ellos y con brusquedad les indicó que estaban interponiéndose el camino. Rieron por lo bajo y haciéndole caso al hombre recogieron las maletas y tomando un taxi se dirigieron al hogar del japonés.

Al llegar, Kiku le permitió usar la ducha y le indicó la habitación en la que se hospedaría, habitación que no planeaba usarla del todo.

Sadiq terminó de ducharse y dirigiéndose a su habitación, se colocó ropa limpia. Después de ordenar sus maletas, bajó al primer piso y al no hallar a Kiku con la mirada procedió a buscarlo en todas las habitaciones, hasta que le encontró. Este se hallaba tan concentrado preparando el almuerzo que no se percató de su llegada.

Sadiq se acercó cautelosamente y le abrazó por detrás. Kiku se sobresaltó ante el contacto repentino pero luego se tranquilizó.

- Sadiq-san – Suspiró Kiku al sentir pequeños besos en la parte trasera de su cuello – Por favor, e-el almuerzo…

Bufó molesto, pero aceptó a regañadientes. Se separó unos centímetros de su pareja, y le dejó hacer. Ya habría tiempo para todo.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Estoy bien – Kiku giró un poco su cabeza y le sonrió – Ya casi está listo, por favor vaya a sentarse en la habitación de al lado.

Asintió y se dirigió obedientemente al lugar que le habían indicado. Al llegar, se sentó en uno de los cojines que se encontraban dispuestos alrededor de una mesa y esperó. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en sus piernas. Miró debajo de la mesa y se sorprendió al encontrar un pequeño y esponjoso perrito blanco que dormitaba entre las mantas. Sadiq había estado pocas veces en aquella casa por lo que nunca había visto a dicho perro, pero parecía que le había caído bien ya que este se acercó sin ningún temor.

Se entretuvo jugando con lo perro unos minutos hasta que, al poco tiempo, vió aparecer a Kiku con una bandeja en sus brazos. Este se sorprendió un poco al mirar la escena pero luego sonrió y acercándose a la mesa colocó los platos sobre la superficie.

- Se llama Pochi.

- No suena mal – Sadiq dejó al cachorro a un lado y se concentró en la comida. – En comparación al perro de Gupta este parece bastante inofensivo.

Ambos se rieron de buena gana y agradeciendo comenzaron a comer.

- Espero que te guste.

- Me gustara, después de todo lo hiciste tú – Sadiq observó satisfecho como las mejillas del japonés se teñían de rojo.

La comida transcurrió sin mayor contratiempo. Una vez que los platos estuvieron vacios, Kiku se incorporó y apilando todos los trastos en la bandeja salió de la habitación.

Sadiq limpió las migajas que habían quedado en sus ropas y se arregló lo mejor posible. Estuvo tentado a seguir a Kiku hasta la cocina y retomar lo que había dejado pendiente, pero decidió quedarse en aquel lugar. Cuando el japonés regresó un silencio incomodo se instaló en el habitación, ambos se miraron intensamente, había llegado la hora.

Kiku se acercó cautelosamente y se quedó parado frente a Sadiq, sin saber qué hacer. Él le indicó su regazo y avergonzado e inseguro se sentó en este. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos instantes. Sadiq acercó su rostro al de Kiku y le besó lentamente, era un contacto suave e inocente, pero con el transcurso del tiempo este se volvía cada vez más apasionado.

Sadiq aprovechó su cercanía para colarse lentamente entre las ropas de Kiku, hasta tocar la suave piel de su torso. Kiku suspiró al sentir besos en su mentón, y luego en su cuello. Estos iban bajando lentamente.

Ambos se encontraban extasiados, el mundo iba desapareciendo a su alrededor. A lo lejos se podían escuchaban tenues sonidos, como de pisadas, pero no le prestaron atención, estaban perdidos en los besos del otro.

Sadiq cogió uno de los lados de la yukata y comenzó a bajarlo suavemente por su hombro. La hermosa piel nívea comenzaba a verse. Kiku rodeó con sus brazos la ancha espalda de Sadiq, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, el contacto de esos labios contra su piel era delirante.

Las caricias comenzaron a volverse más exigentes, más delirantes, arrebatadoras, exquisitas; pero estas fueron, abruptamente interrumpidas. Un fuerte e improvisto sonido desde la puerta les sobresaltó.

- ¡_Hello_ Kiku! ¡El _hero_ ha venido a visitarte! – gritó a todo pulmón Alfred y sin tocar abrió la puerta de un solo golpe – ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están en el suelo? – contempló extrañado la escena.

La pareja se había separado rápidamente, tropezándose en el proceso. Sadiq levantó el rostro del suelo y miró al recién llegado con furia, se incorporó y ayudó a Kiku a incorporarse. Este último tenía el rostro completamente ruborizado.

- Alfred-san… - Suspiró Kiku mientras se arreglaba disimuladamente la yukata – ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Eh venido a probar tus nuevos videojuegos¡ – exclamó contento Alfred – Toni se fue a hacer un viaje intergaláctico o algo y me aburría en casa así que decidí venir a visitarte.

Soltó una risotada y sin perder tiempo entró en la habitación. Encendió el enorme televisor y la consola, y sin pedir permiso a nadie, se dispuso a jugar.

Sadiq observó incrédulo como sus planes se hacían poco a poco pedazos.

o0o0o0o

Si había que reconocer algo de Alfred, sería su increíble capacidad para llegar justamente en el momento más inoportuno.

Sadiq lamentó el hecho de no haber cerrado con llave la maldita puerta, pero una corazonada le decía que aunque hubiese puesto cerrojo y candado a la puerta, el americano de alguna u otra forma se las hubiese arreglado para ingresar.

Suspiró cansado, ya no se podía hacer nada más que resignarse a su situación. Miró angustiado el reloj en la pared, este marcaba las 7.49 pm. Maldijo por lo bajo, su día estaba arruinado.

El chillido del americano le devolvió a la realidad. Este se encontraba jalando desesperadamente sus cabellos, tal parece que acababa de perder. Sadiq sonrió cruelmente, al menos no era el único al que le iban mal las cosas.

Se apoyó en un brazo y miró divertido como el americano le gritaba al televisor, sus lloriqueos eran música para sus oídos.

- Sadiq-san…

Escuchó un susurró en su oído, giró su cabeza y se sorprendió al sentir unos labios estamparse contra los suyos. Miró incrédulo a Kiku, este tenía sus mejillas coloradas.

Aprovechando que Alfred estaba tan entretenido gritándole al televisor, Kiku volvió a juntar sus labios y le susurró tenuemente un "podemos continuarlo luego…". Se separaron y sin mirarle al rostro Kiku volvió a sentarse en su sitio. Este sentía sus mejillas arder, estaba sorprendido de haber tenido el valor de decir aquello, pero, no dejaba de ser sumamente vergonzoso.

Sadiq estaba estupefacto, se quedó estático en la misma posición en la que se encontraba. Poco a poco fue recuperándose de la impresión, pero a la vez, sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse. Un sentimiento de ansiedad le invadió. Era verdad, no todo estaba perdido.

Se levantó y se acercó a paso firme al americano.

- ¡Hey! Pero qué… - Alfred protestó al sentir que el mando era arrancando de sus manos.

Giró su cabeza y miró atónico como aquel hombre cogía su consola y la lanzaba a la basura.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Alfred se incorporó desafiante – Solo debías de perdirm-…

De pronto, todo se volvió negro.

o0o0o0o

Alfred no supo cómo, pero cuando despertó se encontraba tirado en medio de la acera, justo en frente de la entrada de aquella enorme casa, una enorme huella de zapato se encontraba estampada en su trasero.

Miró confuso a su alrededor, le tomó un tiempo reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado, pero solo se le venía a la cabeza la sensación del duro suelo contra su rostro.

Todo era muy extraño, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Cómo pudo hacerle eso al _hero!_ – Exclamó indignado – Ya verá.

Alfred se incorporó y acercándose a la puerta intentó abrirla, pero esta estaba misteriosamente con tranca. Justo en medio, un enorme letrero rezaba, "No entrar".

Infló sus cachetes, era inaudito, ¡Nadie le hacía eso al _hero_!. Entraría, y rompería la puerta si fuese necesario, por nada era Alfred F. Jones.

Se preparó para echar la puerta abajo con su poderosa patada ninja, pero se detuvo. Unos extraños ruidos se escuchaban desde dentro, un presentimiento le asaltó de repente, algo le decía que no debería de entrar a esa casa… por ahora.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y dándose la vuelta emprendió el camino de regreso. Quizás podría ir a visitar a Iggy.

* * *

Hola a todos! :D muchas gracias por leer esta historia… espero que les haya gustado!

Este fic fue inspirada en un pequeño comic que vi de esta pareja xD, eh aquí el porqué el 85% de esta historia es mía jajajaja, para quien guste me manda un MP o un review y con gusto se lo envío :D

La historia también es a modo de disculpa por no haber escrito nada para el cumple de Sadiq-san (29 de octubre) … waaa q mala fan soy, pero justo en esa semana estaba en exámenes y no pude hacer nada TwT *llora*

Buenooo que les puedo decir, Alfred siempre será Alfred jajajaja… me divertí mucho imaginándome esta historia xDD no se pork me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos :S, aunque creo q ya es hora de que empieze a cambiar de temática xDD … ya vere…

Gracias por leer esta historia!, les agradecería mucho si me dejasen un review.

Bueno se cuidan muchote!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
